guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chat window
Also may want something on GM chat, Nice article btw. -- 22:13, 5 March 2006 (CST) Poor Netiquette? Side discussion between a small group is bad netiquette? What if the group is niether in the same guild/alliance/party. Isn't that what the open channel is for? Or is it just there not to be used at all? 58.178.118.19 15:45, 6 February 2007 (CST) Possible Glitch I get this weird glitch/bug thing. I'll notice sometimes, that the chat bar has a giant blank gap under it. the only ways to fix it i know of, are to disable either Local chat or Trade chat, or to rerun the game.(Yes, I've tried reinstalling the game) Here's a screen shot -- Archmaster936 20:31 8, February 2007 :If it's what I'm thinking that it is (broken link above), you could just resize it a tiny bit. ~ Pae 01:51, 8 February 2007 (CST) ::no, it just disappear right as i wrote this, I'll get a link up once it comes back :::Yeah, just resize it. I have no idea what causes it, though. ~ Pae 22:48, 8 February 2007 (CST) ::::My game must be really screwed up, resizing doesn't fix it at all. :::::It only happens in windowed mode. To fix it, simply hit ~ to remove the gray box around your chat. --Macros 17:35, 22 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::Not entirely true, I've had it happen to me in full screen mode. --User:Albinobird 17:39, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :::::::Mine does this too. It's really annoying. I have to scroll with the chatbox to see anything. My just looks blank. Giangn626 21:43, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Sections The sections were kind of illogically grouped. The channels section implied it was the filterable stuff but didn't contain only the filterable stuff. There's also no mention made of the orange "no opposing party found, restarting countdown" messages. --Fyren 21:01, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Time spent online != time added to character age While spending a few hours online with my Dervish last week I noticed that the 'You have been playing for X hours' messages and the character age do not use an hour of equal length. During the time between 2 messages my character got 55 minutes older, not 60 minutes. I hope that the messages are too fast instead of our characters receiving too little age, but I didn't test with a clock outside the game. -- (gem / talk) 03:56, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Sigh Vandilism... lol i dont even know where to revert to Silver Sunlight 15:14, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :I don't understand that guy anyway... He vandalized, then partially un-vandalized, then vandalized again. I don't get it --Gimmethegepgun 15:30, 13 May 2007 (CDT) ::That's why it was so hard to revert, I just manually fixed a section. He was on a vandilism spree lol Silver Sunlight 16:16, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :::And what a spree it was. At least 25 articles vandalized in slightly under an hour, most of them compressed into a 20 minute time frame --Gimmethegepgun 19:51, 13 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Amateur, that's slow. If I wasn't so good and lawfull I would show you how to make a mess. ;) -- (gem / talk) 15:12, 14 May 2007 (CDT) dropping Item/Skill into chat? I know there's a way to do this, but I cannot, for the life of me, recall how. Anyone wanna throw a quick addendum into the article detailing that? --Nunix 20:54, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :See here : Skill_template#Guild_wars_chat_template_transfer –Ishmaeel ping/ 20:59, 19 June 2007 (CDT)